Strawberry Negima! aka Mahou Sensei Panic!
by evo.is.one
Summary: This is a multicrossover fic involving both Negima and Strawberry Panic! and another fic. AUverse fic, set in 2005, set in an entirely different area from Mahora, in a place called Astraea Hill, where 3 different schools reside next to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry Negima/Mahou Sensei Panic!**

Disclaimer: I do not own both Negima and Strawberry Panic! (and the Skyline mentioned in the fic, although I do in another form).

Description: This is a multi-crossover fic involving 3 sets of different characters, that is those from the animes mentioned, and a set of OOCs from another fic. Basically, this AU fic, set in 2005, is set in an entirely different area from Mahora, where an entirely different group of people wander around the place. It was a challenge for Yuuna to be familiar with the new environment, but not without help from some new friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Negi Springfield,_

_You are to return to Wales after you finished your term as a teacher in Mahora Academy. I have very important matters to discuss with you, and we'll require your help on this. Bring Asuna Kagurazaka along with you._

_Yours truly,  
Magus._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Year 2004,

Tokyo International Airport, 6.00pm.

The place was abuzz with activities. At one corner in the waiting hall, a group of girls seemed to surround a 10-year old boy. They are oblivious to the traffic of humans zigzagging to and fro one pint to another, left and right, around the hall.

"Negi-sensei, we're going to miss you very much," a teary-eyed Makie says, trying hard to contain her tears.

"Yeah, we have much fun during this period of time," another of the girls, Haruna said. "I can't imagine life without you from now on."

"Oh Negi-sensei, please accept this gift on behalf of me…no, I mean, us," Ayaka said, while handing over to Negi a rather large box. "It is something we have got specially for you."

"Still not giving up on Negi-sensei after all this whole, eh?" Kazumi chipped in rather quickly. "I thought you have 'fizzled' out to the rest?"

"Hah, there's no way I would!" Ayaka answered sharply. "Even if he got someone on his mind, I won't lose!"

Her reaction sets out laughter from the rest of the girls. They do not care about the amount of crowd looking at them, instead they continued behaving rather humorously.

"Negi-sensei…will we meet again?" Nodoka said in a rather slow, soft tone. Yue looked on to Nodoka quietly, not saying a word since they arrived at the airport.

"Hmmm," Negi clears his throat from Nodoka's question. "If I got time off from NGO duties, maybe I'll return here for the holidays or something," the young mage smiled back at Nodoka.

"Yue, is something wrong?" Negi, seeing that one of his students is being very quiet, asks.

"Er…no…I'm all right sensei," the girl responded in a split second from the question. "I think…I'll go get some drinks for myself first…" she continued, and turns around.

Before she could turn a step from where she is, Haruna pulled her back.

"You're not about to run away from your 'beloved', don't you?" the bespectacled girl whispered slyly at Yue's ear. "You want to waste your chance to see him for one last time?"

"Leave me alone, Haruna," the girl answered back violently, but making sure that no one notices it. "It's better for me to go off now than to spend my time moping like Eva later."

Eva could not make it to the airport; it seems that despite Negi's best efforts, the curse is still in effect. Not to mention, she refused to admit that she 'substituted' her love for Nagi, Negi's father with the son of the Thousand Master. Chachamaru was there to represent Eva, but like some of the rest, she has been solemn for most of the time, despite Chisame's best efforts to cheer her up. Both of them managed to put up with each other's 'eccentricities' to become quite close, with Chachamaru helping 'Chiu' in some of the cosplaying work at times.

Other than Eva, some of the students did not show up at the airport. Mana seemed to be doing her mercenary duties; Kaede and Kotarou somehow disappeared before they ask her to go to the airport. 'One day I'll defeat you' is all that Kotarou left for Negi. Lingshen has already returned to where she is from.

Some of the important ones seem to be missing. Konoka and Setsuna.

"Calling passengers of British Airways Flight 857 to the Depature Hall," the public address system in the hall announced.

"Oi Negi-bouzu, don't you remember that the plane won't wait for us?" Asuna goes to Negi, goes to poke his head, while showing an impatient expression.

"Don't you dare to touch Negi-sensei, you monke-" Ayaka about to scream at Asuna, but was stopped by the others.

"Ayala…don't you remember we are at a crowded place right now?" Sakurako said, while she and the rest tried to hold Ayaka back. She then releases herself from the hold of the rest, and then looks back at Asuna.

"Forget it," a rather calm Ayaka said. "Looks like I'm losing a long time classmate of mine."

"Same goes to you too," Asuna replied back at Ayaka's words. "Going to miss those days when we always fought."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Repeat call for passengers of British Airways Flight 857 to the Departure Hall," the speaker announced. Some of the passengers of the flight began to make their way towards the Departure Hall.

"Guess we don't have much time left everyone," Negi said to the girls. "Looks like we'll go our own ways from here."

"Wait Negi-sensei, let us take a group photo!" Kazumi suddenly whipped out her camera.

"Since most of us is here…ah I know!" the girl said. "Seems like we can ask for someone's help!" she continued, while turning to Yuuna. "Your friend is somewhere here right?"

"Yeah, wait," said the black-haired girl, while going to the entrance of a hall. She then comes back with a boy that seems to be older than them. Despite speculation from the rest that they have a romantic relationship, they have been only mere friends.

"Oi , help us to take the photo, OK?" Yuuna asks the slightly bewildered boy.

"OK, whatever," the boy answered back.

Like Negi Springfield, Ko Choo Tin is also one of the mages that reside in Mahora. But unlike Negi, he still attends school like any other boys his age. Recently, he has decided to adopt a Japanese name, Ryota Nakano, after being coaxed to do so by Yuuna, since she felt 'it's hard if I have to call you by your Chinese name all the time'. Negi have only known recently that the teenager is a part-time mage, but the teenager specializes in barrier magic, while using modern firearms to attack. He was roped in to bring the baggage to the airport today.

Kazumi passes the camera to the boy, and she then goes to gather the group, with Negi and Asuna in the middle.

"OK everyone, 3, 2, 1, cheese!" he said, snapping a picture with of the group the digital camera.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Class 3-A has been broken up as they moved on to the St. Ursula senior high school, as the Mahora Academy girl's middle high and the St. Ursurla sirl's senior high have different administration, although they fall under Principal Konoemon's jurisdiction. Eva, as usual, is forced to remain where she is as; Negi is unable to break the curse, while Sayo is to remain as the ghost of 3-A, although she still does spend considerable amount of time with Kazumi, who occasionally returns to teach the juniors how to do editing work for the newspaper. The cheerleaders' still continued with their cheerleading club activities. The Librarian Trio continued their activities, but then Nodoka have seemed to change, instead being more courageous in facing others, especially males. Haruna continued her manga artist job, and Yue decided that she couldn't intentionally lag behind in studies anymore.

While some of the other girls have chosen to stay on, some of them have been transferred to the other schools. Makie and Akira got accepted into prestigious sports schools after the sports bodies noticed their performances in their respective sports. While they are constantly getting better, Ako quit her coaching job after the team she coached won the prefecture-level competition, but lose out in the national levels. She is now being one of the medical personnel for any sporting team that represent the academy. Unfortunately for Yuuna, basketball seemed to fizzle out altogether from her mind, after having the team knocked out in district level competitions. It was only made worse when her father wanted her to be transferred out of St. Ursurla to an entirely different school, for a 'change of environment'.

Yuuna was transferred to another all-girls school, called St. Le Rim Girl's School, on request by her father. The school's administration system is different from those of typical Japanese schools, where the middle and senior highs are integrated into one school, instead of 2 different schools. The school is also unique that it was located on Astraea Hill, where 2 other schools are located right next to each other's doorstep, where the schools are differentiated by the building and the uniforms they wore. Despite that, all students share a dormitory called 'Strawberry Dormitory' where one's next-door neighbour may be a student from another school. The feel of the dormitory is different from that of the one she experienced in Mahora; it has a certain 'class' in it.

The schools are said to be very prestigious, even more prestigious compared to that of Mahora Academy. It was said that no males ever stepped on the grounds of the hill.

She finds the environment challenging, due to the fact that students of each of the 3 schools behaved differently, but managed to find a friend in Chikaru Minamoto, a 4th year student that time, who happens to be her classmate in the new class. It was also helpful to her that the students in St. Le Rim are more relaxed on trivial matters, compared to those from the other schools.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**: OP: KOTOKO – Re-sublimity :**

**Chapter 01: News**

Year 2005.

While having been used to dormitory life, she finds the relationships and the politics of the school is rather complex. Thankfully, St. Le Rim is not stuck in between an on-going political war between 2 other schools, St. Spica Academy and St. Miatre Girl's Academy, due to a so-called 'Etoile' from St. Miatre, whom the Student Council of St. Spica deemed not doing her job. Chikaru, the current Student Council president of St. Le Rim, chooses to take a neutral path in the on-going war.

'Etoile' is the term that is given to a student that represents the 3 schools. It was said that this is a single most important post to be given a student, since she got numerous duties to fulfill. Among those duties are greeting new students coming to Astraea Hill, participating in important school events and serving as mediator between any disputes in student council meetings of the three schools, among other duties. The mysterious Shizuma Hanazono, a 6th year student, is the current 'Etoile' of the 3 schools. For some reason that in unknown to most people, she has not been carrying out the supposed duties given to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Yuuna, have you heard about the new students coming in here to year 5?" one of the girls from the class asks Yuuna in the hallways.

It was one fine day in the schools, when news about 2 girls from Mahora coming into transferring into one of the schools set everyone abuzz. One mention of a new student coming into one of the schools, and it will spread like wildfire to everyone within hours.

"I can't be bothered," the girl replied back in a polite manner. "Every time this happens, everyone will be busy with this and that…I don't see the point of having grand stuff for even one student."

Politeness is usually not something that is associated with the usually hyperactive and 'wild' Yuuna, but ever since she has been transferred here, she realizes that everyone here is different from what she is used to, being very polite and have a higher 'class' than her. She would have a hard time suiting herself to this environment, if not for Chikaru, who happens to live in a nearby room next to hers.

Attitude change is not the only thing that came to Yuuna; she underwent a slight image change, not tying her hair at the right side anymore, instead, letting it down naturally. She does that after seeing how elegant everyone was in school compared to her, and she felt out of place that time.

"The last time a new student came, it is as if a superstar have just came to this school," she added. "I still remembered how she mistaken another girl for Etoile-sama, and she fainted after the real Etoile-sama appeared."

The girl she was talking about was Nagisa Aoi, a 4th year student in St. Miatre that was transferred to the schools when the new school year starts. It was rumoured that the Etoile have taken a liking for her, despite having relationships with other girls before. This is another thing Yuuna finds weird about all the schools on the hill; all the girls tend to have a 'romantic' relationship with each other, different from the time she was in Mahora, when everyone from her class pretty much liked Negi.

"Oh Yuuna-san, if you're bothered about it, sorry for asking about it then" the girl apologized to Yuuna in a polite tone, bowing to her. "Oh yeah, before I forget, the girls are said to be from your place," the girl added, before turning around and going off.

_She mentioned 'from your place'? That means they're from Mahora? Who could it be?_

She then attempted to find out who could be coming to the school, but then she decided to give up, knowing that there are simply too many students from even a year in Mahora Academy.

"What's wrong, Akashi-san?" another girl suddenly asked in a polite tone. A surprised Yuuna turned around, only to see another girl.

It was a girl with long black hair, with a pair of ribbons attached to the side of her hair. She gives out a rather serene aura, despite her appearance may be deemed 'childish' because of the ribbons.

"Oh Chikaru-sama, no need to freak me out like that," Yuuna breathes a sigh of relief, as it was her classmate, Chikaru. "Thought you got a meeting of the Student Council presidents just now?"

"Useless, as usual," Chikaru shakes her head left and right in disappointment. "As expected, they got into a screaming match within 10 minutes, and Etoile-sama disappeared again."

"Oh…OK, I never knew it was that bad for you," Yuuna was being sympathetic with Chikaru's predicament.

"Never mind about that," the Student Council president of St. Le Rim replied. "How about we take a walk on the school grounds, for some chit-chatting? I called off my 'Transformation Club' activities today, so I'll be free for today."

"Yeah, thanks. I could do with some company," Yuuna goes to say her thanks to the girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Other than the students, new teachers are coming too?" Yuuna, seated on a bench overlooking the school building, goes to ask a question at Chikaru.

"Yep, 2 of them in fact," the girl nodded in reply. "One of them will be teaching Miatre full-time, while another one is going to take over our class as temporary replacement teacher, since Aki-sensei went off for course training."

"Really?" her facial expression lights up after hearing the news. "Good for us then…but how is the teachers going to be like?"

"I heard she was taking engineering at university, and was roped in for assignment by the university to here in Le Rim," Chikaru proceeds to step into details of the new teachers. "As for the other teacher…I heard that she is even younger than us."

"WHAT?" Yuuna was immediately surprised at hearing that. "It reminds me so much of the time I'm in Year 3 that time!"

"Oh yeah, your class and the famous child-sensei," Chikaru giggled at Yuuna's reaction. "Heard it was pretty chaotic there?"

"No, we have much fun that time," Yuuna goes to shake her head in disagreement. "The Kyoto trip, the Festival, so much more…sure it was memorable back then."

"Hmmm…we will have separate celebrations to commemorate the occasio-" Chikaru said, but as she was about to complete that statement, loud bassy whistling sounds are heard outside the school, followed by that of loud engine sound of a car.

_Huh, that sound…I recognize it!_ Yuuna's expressions changed as she hears that.

It was then a black coloured car appeared at the open gates of St. Le Rim, going into the school. While other girls will not care to know what car is that, Yuuna know all too well about this particular car, not to mention the registration number of the car.

It was all too familiar to her.

_The black Nissan Skyline GT-R, V-Spec II, with that number…and some 6-spoke bronze rims…how can it be…_

Usually girls have no interest in cars, but Yuuna learned about them from that senior of hers, since he used to drive cars like these. She last remembered that he finally got ownership of the Nissan last year.

"Yuuna, what's wrong with you?" Chikaru, seeing Yuuna's surprised look, asks her out of concern.

"I know that car," she replied in a rather tense manner. "It belonged to a senpai of mine when I'm still in Mahora. He's now taking engineering, although I didn't hear from him for a while," she continued with the same tone. "Why?"

"What?" Chikaru could not believe what her classmate said. "You know too well that males never stepped on the grounds of this school."

"And they said the new teacher drives something like that loud thing," she continued, pointing to the car.

"I have no idea what happened, we'll wait and see here," Yuuna said, looking back at the car. She could not make out who was driving the car, since the glare from the metallic paint reflects to her eyes.

They wait patiently, as the car makes it's way towards the front parking. The black car stopped, and the driver finally got out of the car while the engine is still running.

It was then both of them are surprised by what they saw.

Instead of a male coming out of the car as they expected, it was a female instead.

**: ED: Mai Nakahara and Ai Shimizu – Himitsu Dolls (aka Secret Dolls) :**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's note: It was a challenge to do this fic, due to SP! being a very new anime. I hope I can get some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Ryota senpai, you're leaving after May?"_

_"I got to go back, I got some very important matters to take care of."_

_"Like what?"_

_"I have stuff to do, not to mention submitting an overall evaluation over something to the elders."_

_"Evaluation? What evaluation?"_

_"Evaluation of your sensei's progress."_

_"Negi-kun? What does that have to do with you? I know he's a magician and all that...but what business you have to do with him?"_

_"I guess you have forgotten about what I told you after you and all of your classmates have discovered about his secret."_

_"That you work for some magic association?"_

_"Obviously, and I'm here for evaluation of Negi-sensei's progress here. After I'm done with it, I'm going back."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts, all I do here is part of my duty."_

_"What about your friends, like Shun and the rest? And your that thing..."_

_"Shun? We have never been in speaking terms after the Festival. He still refuses to let people like Negi-sensei off his radar. And looks like I gonna have to sell the Skyline off if I can't bring it back there."_

_"OK, I see about that...you're coming back right after you're done?"_

_"Probably. You forgot we got the Internets?"_

_"No. Daddy's is getting me transferred to another school, so I don't think we can get in touch with each other that much."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Said that I need some sort of change of environment. Wonder why."_

_"I guess you can survive at your new school."_

_"Yeah right. I'm looking at a 'a Garden of Maidens'."_

_"Why?"_

_"It was said that males are never allowed into the school."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 02: Arrival**

Yuuna was still in a state of disbelief as she saw the woman coming out of the car that she knows well.

She was a slender woman, with height seemingly similar to that of Yuuna's. Her long black hair, reaching the waist at most, is not tied in any manner, and the front part of her hair does not obstruct her dark green eyes. One can sense that the women have an aura of elegance surrounding her, complemented by her rather conservative way of dressing, consisting of a white-collared long-sleeved blouse that is not tugged in, and a brown A-shaped skirt slung from the waist, stopping just right above the knee, and wearing a pair of high heels on her legs. From afar, one can make out that she is pretty in appearance, with her fair complexion of her face seems to be top-notch, if not perfect. Her smooth legs give the impression that she have a smooth skin. She does not wear any make-up of sort on her face. The women seems to be nearing 20, but she seems to be more mature for her age.

"Whoa...that person sure do look pretty!" Chikaru exclaimed in excitement, seeing the women appearing from the car, parked near the main building of St. Le Rim. Finding Yuuna was still in quite a daze, the Student Council leader turned to her classmate, looking at her blankly.

"You're okay?"

"Sure...but..." the girl answered in a stuttering manner. "I never believe I would saw a car that once belonged to a senpai of mine."

"Hmmm...maybe she could be the girlfriend of his?" Chikaru questioned, obviously being curious about the person Yuuna mentioned. Since Yuuna moved in here, she seldom mention her old friends, unless asked to.

"No way, as far as I know, he has never been interested in relationships with girls," Yuuna stressed in a serious tone, emphasizing the 'never' in the statement. "Not to mention, it's weird seeing girls like her driving such an insanely powerful car. He last quoted that car at about 740 horsepower."

"I take it as you have feelings over him," Chikaru grinned. "Wait...wait...740 horsepower! Are you sure that it's the correct car?" the girl continued in shock over Yuuna's statement.

"Number plate, check. 6-spoke bronze rims, check. Large exhaust can, check. Metallic black paint, check," she said, conforming what she saw on the car, while rubbing her chin. "No, obviously I'm more interested in my homeroom teacher back then, and that guy knows about it. Speaking of my senpai, he does dabble in his 'journey for more horsepower' as his hobby."

"Gah...you're confusing me..." Chikaru grumbled, telling the other girl that she knows nothing about these modified road machines. "Anyway, let us just put it down and see what she's here for."

After closing the door and pressing the alarm of the car, the engine is still running for a moment before it shuts down completely. The woman took out a piece of paper from a bag she was carrying, and looks at it. She seems to be confused by the instructions written in the paper. Chikaru and Yuuna, seeing this, decided to help the woman.

"Miss, how can we help you?" Chikaru greets the woman with a smile. Yuuna just followed suit. "You seemed to be finding something right?"

"Oh yes, I'm finding the principal's office right now," the woman bowed and said in a seemingly soft tone, sounding more like a older teenaged girl. "Can you girls help me with directions?"

"OK, we're glad to help you. On to this way miss," Chikaru said, showing her hand to the direction of the office.

_Her eyes..._Yuuna thinks herself as she managed take a glance at the woman's dark-green eyes. _They seem very familiar..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The 3 females walked in the rather quiet hallway, with most of the students leaving for either club activities, the library, or just simply returning to the dormitory. The woman was looking left and right at the walls, admiring the interior architecture of the building. They seemed oblivious to the students going in and out of the rooms in the building.

But the women have been looking intensely at Yuuna too.

"I can see that this school has been around for many years," the woman said to the students guiding her.

"No miss, we are not considered the oldest school around here," Chikaru proceeds to make a disclaimer. "The oldest one is Miatre, around a stone's throw away fom here."

"Not to mention, we got a large church on top of Astraea Hill," Chikaru continued on the buildings and locations of the school.

"I see..." the women said, smiling to herself as she hears that. _The girls here seemed well-behaved...I wonder is that really her?_

"Er...miss..." Yuuna groaned in a seemingly meek tone. "I got something to ask about that car of yours...you know Nakano Ryota right? Also known as..."

"Oh him?" the women's face light up, interrupting Yuuna's question before she finishes. "He was a cousin of mine...so when he went back, he decided to lend that car of his to me..." she continued her answer in a very gentle tone, and smiled.

"I never heard him mentioning that he have any cousins residing in Japan," Yuuna said, not believing what the woman said. "And I don't see how a girl like you can drive such a beast."

"Hmmm...guess he never told you about it," the woman proceeds to make a claim. "Since you asked about it, you must be Yuuna right? He told me a lot of things about you."

"Eh...really?" the girl answered, obviously surprised that the woman mentioned that she knows about her. "Did he say all the strange things that goes?"

"Strange things? I don't think so..." she replied, flashing a friendly grin at the girl.

Yuuna was completely caught off by the way the woman grinned. _That grin...I knew it...it is his._

"Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Nakano Sayaka," the woman said, stopping at her tracks and bowing to her. "Nice to see you around here."

_She has really changed a lot since the last time I see her._

"Nice to meet you too, Sayaka-san," Yuuna stopped after she sees that, and bowed back at the woman. Chikaru was at a loss, but followed suit. "By the way Sayaka-san, this is Minamoto Chikaru, my classmate and the Student Council President of this school."

"Oh, nice to meet you too Minamoto-san," the woman, now known as Sayaka, bowed.

"Nice to meet you Miss Sayaka," Chikaru replied, and then all of them got back straight up. "Anyway, I'm curious as about what are you being here for?" she then asks, being her curious self.

"Me? I was assigned for a temporary teaching session here by the university I'm in," Sayaka then said, as they all began continuing their way to the office. "I'm looking at about 3 months...still don't know which class I'll be placed in."

"Oh...so you could be the temporary homeroom teacher sent here?" Chikaru then continues to ask questions. "Since we heard that someone will be looking after us for a moment."

"Oh, that's great!" the woman said in excitement. "Guess I'll be seeing you girls every day," she said, smiling at the girls. "And Yuuna, maybe I can..."

"OK, here we are at the Principal's office," Yuuna suddenly interrupt Sayaka, who have not finished her sentence, reminding Chikaru what they are here for. In front of them, is a door stating that it is the Principal's office, written in English.

"Well, you girls may leave now," Sayaka said, looking at the girls with her dark green eyes and a smile. "Thanks for showing me the way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yuuna, what's wrong?" Chikaru asks her friend in a rather curious manner. "You have been quiet since we guide Miss Sayaka to the Principal's office."

"Oh no, nothing," Yuuna said, snapping back from the quiet mode she has been in the whole time. "Just some unnecessary worries, nothing much."

"Well, you don't worry much about yourself; it's bad for your health!" Chikaru then said, advising the girl.

"Chikaru-sama!" voice a girl screamed is heard around the rather empty school grounds. It comes a girl with brown hair, and a green-haired girl wearing glasses.

"Hey Kizuna, Remon, not going back yet?" the Student Council leader asks the 2 girls.

"We're wondering where you have been the whole time, Chikaru-sama," the other girl said. "It was boring when you're not around. Kizuna was sleeping most of the time," she continued, pointing to the first girl.

"Yes, we got more secrets to find out!" the first girl, known as Kizuna, said.

"Guess we'll go back to the dorms together, it's getting late," Chikaru said, looking at the time in her watch. "We don't want to be 'killed' by Sister if we happened to be late."

"OK!" Kizuna replied in excitement, as she begins leading the way to the Strawberry Dormitory.

The rest followed suit behind, but Yuuna was still being in a daze over something else as she followed the group. Something that greatly disturbed her.

_She doesn't seem to be who she is...the car...her eyes...and especially that grin of hers..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Things are certainly getting interesting, as there is now a new teacher in charge of their class. What does she have to do with Ryota?


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So like, you're asking me to go to this place, for few months, and then expect me to look after some yahoo that think he have issues with himself and a bunch of girls who just can't seem to think for themselves?" Ryota was speaking back to someone, a male teenager, who appeared to be slightly older than him. The male teenager sported short blonde hair, and he appears to be quite strong for his height. Next to him is a white Nissan Skyline GT-R, 2 generations older than Ryota's, although it is now wearing the front end similar to the model Ryota had.

"Relax bro, you're taking it too seriously," Kazuo replied to the teenager's complains about something. "Remember, we got a lot too uncover from that place."

"Yeah right. The last time we are in such deep !# is when that fag decided that he will take matters into his own hands, and then decided to let that criminal go?" Ryota is not exactly amused by what Kazuo said, as his voice grew even louder than the rumble of his Skyline's exhaust. "And see what happened? It nearly cost us our lives!"

"Dude, you seriously need to chill out," Kazuo tried to stop Ryota from becoming increasingly angry.

"Chill out? You're expecting me to &#ing chill out?" an unfavourable response from Ryota comes after that. "That fag, Negi Springfield, seriously needs to learn that there is more to life than becoming an emo fag over 'OH NO, I WANT TO BE LIKE MY FATHER' and move on."

"If I ever see him going emotional because of that, he'll know what hell is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 03: Newcomers**

As she finally makes her way back to the room, Yuuna is already yawning from the sheer amount of work she did for the day. She was not exactly looking forward to more homework, but apparently the school system of the 3 school placed a lot of emphasis on academic and co-curricular activities of the students. It was a fact that Le Rim have one of the easiest club establishment systems around, and it is this fact that all sorts of clubs have been growing like mushroom all over the school.

Opening the door, a girl sporting long dark maroon hair, dressed in the St.Miatre uniform is doing some of her homework at the table. She seems to be similar in height to Yuuna's, although she appears slender for her height.

Seeing that Yuuna entered the room, she immediately greets her.

"I can see that it is a long day, Akashi-san," the fair-skinned girl, easily noticed by the twin-tails she ties on the sides said.

"Yeah, sort of, Miss Minami Remi," she speak to the girl, although sounding sarcastic, the other girl was true.

The system in the Strawberry Dorms, also known as the Ichigo-Sha, is that 2 girls will live in the same room. Usually, girls from the same school and the same year will stay with each other, which mean, for example, a girl from Year 5 of Spica will stay with another girl from Year 5 of Spica. Despite that, there are several rare cases where girls from different schools, or sometimes different years, stayed together in one room in the dormitory. Yuuna and this girl, Remi, are one of such rare cases, as it is unusual.

Landing herself on the bed, Yuuna looks for a while at the ceiling, wondering what would happen the next day. It will be the day when the new teacher will begin lessons, and she wonders what subjects the new teacher will teach.

"Eh Akashi-san, still wondering the news about the Mahora girls coming to our school, to Spica?" Remi suddenly said, without turning to the girl lying on bed.

"Sort of," she replied in a simple manner. "I'm wondering who could that be, I used to see a lot of students in a single year, so chances is that they're someone I do not know."

"Oh really?" Remi replied, and then turned to Yuuna. "Because I was really surprised when one of the new girls going 'Do you know this girl in Le Rim? Someone by the name...Akashi Yuuna' to any Le Rim students they saw just now."

"Wait...wait...WHAT?" she suddenly jolted up on bed, and then looks straight at a smiling Remi.

"Not only that, they are going to be introduced to everyone at dinner after this," Remi continued on about what she knew about the newcomers. "So I think chances are that you'll get to see them soon."

"OK...alright...this is weird for me," Yuuna then replied, trying to back down from the surprise she had. "In the mean time, I got some problems in my Maths homework, care to help me?"

"Sure, it's fine with me anyway," Remi replied with a cheerful expression on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Sayaka parked the massively loud car at the car park; she stepped out of the black coupe to see several small apartments. She closes the door, letting the timer to do its job in shutting the car down. Low noise is not a strong point of the car, but for her, that is to be expected from a car one has spent millions of Japanese Yen on. The car is a perfect example of what one does for their free time.

She looked for the building with a certain alphabet.

_Hmm...which one...notes say that I'll stay in block 'B' or something..._

She then walked around to search for the apartment building, but to no avail. Minutes later, she sees a female teacher jogging her way back to the apartments, before she goes to stop her.

"Erm...excuse me...do you know where..." Sayaka quickly bows to the teacher, who seemed to be slightly older than her. She seems to sport blonde hair, which is quite curly.

"...is Block 'B'?"

"Oh?" the women replied. "I'm actually heading back there, care to follow me?" she added in a kind tone, although everyone in this school, teachers or students, are expected to behave perfectly.

"Thanks!" Sayaka nodded few times to express her gratitude.

"Well, actually, the block is at..." the women points to a block, the block where Sayaka parked her car at.

It was then Sayaka felt that she herself was being dumb, and felt like she was hit by a hammer.

"What...in...the...world..." she tried to regain her composure, as the other woman looks at her with an amused look.

"You must be new right? Well, follow me then," she said, leading the way.

Several minutes later, Sayaka was led to a room with a perculiar number by the teacher. She was carrying some of her stuff, namely clothes, books and such.

"Well, I stay here...you?" the other woman said.

Sayaka remained quiet. She looks at the paper given to her by the Sister in charge of the school, and looks at the room number again. This process was repeated several times.

"I think..." Sayaka said, showing the paper to her. Whatever is written in the paper certainly surprises her.

"So you are the one who is going to be my new roommate? Awesome, I'm Iida Yuka, staying here since months ago," the woman said in glee. "Well, come in."

She opens the door, as Sayaka slowly goes into the room. The first impression is that the apartment is well-equipped, with all the typical amenities and all required to do their work. One unit seems to have about 3 rooms and a bathroom, a living hall, and a kitchen to do some cooking.

"OK, let me show you where your room is," Yuka said, and quickly led Sayaka to where she was supposed to stay in.

The room was an empty one. One bed, windows, lights, a table, the usual things a room must have. Sayaka looks around, and is not a really special room, but that will make do for her after she gets all her things inside.

Sayaka sees that the woman have already went out of the room, and she decided to step out to get more things...only to see Yuka unzipping her sweater in the middle of the living room, literally exposing whatever she was wearing underneath. Sayaka was shocked at what she sees.

"Oh, sorry about that, I've forgot to tell you that I'm kind of open when it comes to things like...this. Oh, another thing, we teachers don't have that rule about the colour of our underclothes, so you don't…"

Sayaka immediately shut herself in her room, not about to see someone stripping their clothes in open, especially front of her.

"Hey, why are you...whatever..." Yuka sweat-dropped after she sees what her new roommate did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sayaka does not want to know what her housemate is going to be doing outside her room, before she takes a look at herself on the mirror after she arranged several of her belongings. Touching her own face with her hand, she then thinks about something.

_Is this really me?_

_Looks like I'm really getting used to being like this…_

She then got to her table, where she placed a figure of a neatly finished model kit, a 1/100 scale Master Grade GAT-X105 Strike Gundam with AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker, by Bandai, on a stand that resembles a launch pad. As soon as she finishes setting the pose for the model kit, Yuka suddenly opens the door and steps into the room, much to Sayaka's surprise.

"Huh, you play with those stuff?" a surprised Yuka said, seeing the model kit. She was wiping her wet hair with a towel.

"Well…it's my hobby," she answers in a shy and docile tone.

"Wait…you're telling me that you watched SEED and Destiny?" Yuko then suddenly changes her tone.

"Erm…sort of…why?"

"Who's your favourite character? Tell me!" an excited Yuka suddenly asks Sayaka about the show that features the Gundam. "Is it Athrun?"

"Er…he is not very good in SEED, and Destiny they made him looked stupid before he runs away from…"

"No one says bad things about Athrun Zala! He's awesome! Not even Kira can touch him!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone at the dinner is abuzz with the news that the new students will be introducing themselves at dinner. Everyone can't seem to wait, but there is times when patience is an important virtue.

Usually at dinners in Strawberry Dormitory, students sit together according to their schools, and everyone is required to be in their school uniform. Every dinner is considered a formal occasion, and that is where important announcements by either the Student Councils or the Étoile will be announced.

It was all fine, except that the Étoile has not been doing her job well in these recent months. Everyone still hoped that Nagisa Aoi manages to actually get the Étoile out of the current state, seeing that she is the closest to her.

Yuuna was busy chatting with Remi…or she is trying hard to chat with Remi since they are facing each other's back in dinner. After hearing that the new students knew her, she tried to extract as much information as she can from poor Remi, but to no avail. The only answers she got is that 'they both have dark hair' and 'one looks cheerful, the other looks serious' from the dark maroon-haired girl.

It was then one of the Student Council presidents stepped out.

"Shhh, quiet, Shion has come for the announcement," Remi signals for Yuuna to be quiet.

A blonde girl, who looks rather shrewd then stands up from where she is and moves to the middle of the dining hall. She then looked at everyone with a serious face, as everyone goes quiet. Somehow, she appears to be more happy than usual.

"Ahem," the girl called Shion says. "As we have known, we are getting a pair of new faces to be part of our school here," she starts with a serious overtone. "I'm happy that they will be students at the lovely St. Spica, so we should be grateful for that," she added.

"Now both of you can come in…everyone, I shall introduce to you…" she then begins to make the introduction of the new students.

"Konoe Konoka and Sakurazaki Setsuna."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In case you are very unsure how Remi looked like, refer to Asuka Watarai of Oretsuba.

Other, the new students have now been revealed. How is the girls are going to acceot the new environment? Will Shizuma, the Étoile be disturbing their introduction?


End file.
